Another Skywalker
by supersdude
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the Rebel Alliance defeated the Empire. The past year was spent on destroying the last remnants of the Empire. Now a new threat has been revealed and the Skywalkers are again summoned into action...
1. A New Skywalker

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER**

***IMPORTANT A/N: the story is currently under some revision. the first chapters revolving around the movies i may leave alone simply because they are mostly following the movies. it's the later chapters that i have 're-done' and can hopefully get a new chapter out after that.  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Summary:** There was Luke and Leia but now there was another. The third Skywalker twin, but he was found by the his father, Darth Vader. He has been training him in secret, for the time when they will over throw the emperor. But now a rebellion has begun and unknown to Anakin Jr and Vader it is lead by their family.

**A/N: to avoid confusion Anakin will be referred to as Vader, and Anakin jr will be Anakin.  
**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker walked aboard the Tantive IV. Apparently rebel scum were had stolen the plans to the Death Star and they were some where on this ship.

Anakin had been found on a transport ship to Naboo by Imperial Forces as a child. When brought to Darth Vader, he could sense that it was his son. From then on he was trained but kept away from the Emperor. According to his father Obi-Wan killed his mother, and put his father in the suit, and that only furthered his rage into the dark side. He was named after his father but that would change when he received his Sith name.

"Lord Skywalker, Lord Vader has requested your presence" reported a stormtrooper.

Anakin walked to were the crew has been captured and his father was currently strangling a man.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

Vader gave him a look and tossed the man into the corner. "They are being uncooperative, with us."

"Aren't they always" replied Anakin as he pulled down his black hood. He had inherited his father's looks more than Luke had. He had the same long brown hair and their looks in general were almost identical. However Anakin had developed a darker look to his features.

"My Lord a shuttle was just launched, there seem to be no life forms" reported a commander.

"Find it and search it" replied Vader "I want every inch of the ship checked."

"We also found the Princess, she sent the escape pod" he continued.

They brought forth the Princess and Anakin felt a mysterious presence in the force, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Darth Vader only you could be so bold" spoke Leia. "The Imperial Senate will not sit for this."

Dave laughed at the second sentence. She actually believed the Imperial Senate had some power, fool.

"Don't act so surprised, your highness, you weren't on any mercy mission this time" accused Vader. "Transmission were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to those plans!"

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan" said Leia. Dave was impressed on how well she was resisting the persuasion of the force from Vader.

"Your are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" shouted Vader sick of her lies.

Leia was escorted away and a confused look crossed her face as she passed Anakin.

"Father, did you feel something back there, with the Princess?" asked Anakin.

"No, I did not" replied Vader. "Why do you ask, son?"

"No reason" said Anakin dropping the subject.

"Good then send a distress signal to the senate, and say all aboard were killed" Vader ordered a commander.

"Couldn't this bring up suspicion holding her as prisoner?" asked Anakin.

"Maybe, but she's our only hope in finding the rebel base" said Darth Vader.

"Father I'm heading down to the planet to look for the missing escape pod" reported Anakin.

"Very well" he replied and walked off.

After the squadron of troops landed Anakin quickly broke off from them. After following the tracks for a good amount of miles they split in two directions but which ever way you go they just end, as if something swept them up.

"It's getting dark, I'm heading back to the Star Destroyer" reported Anakin as he made his way back to the ship.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you're my only hope"_

"Who is she?" asked Luke in a daze.

"I believe that she is the princess" spoke C-3PO.

Suddenly the transmission ended, and R2 couldn't replay it.

"Maybe old Ben will know who this Obi-Wan is" thought Luke out loud.

The next day R2D2 disappeared and Luke and C-3PO went out to look for him. They located him but not without locating some Sand People also. With the help of old Ben Kenobi, Luke was rescued and his journey started to unravel.

"Yes I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your Father" explained Obi-Wan.

"I wish I'd known him" said Luke slightly saddened.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior" continued Obi-Wan. "And a good friend."

"Which reminds me, he wanted me to give this too you when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it" Obi-Wan went over to his old chest and pulled out a silver handle, that seemed foreign to Luke.

"What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age" explained Ob-Wan. "Not as clumsy as a blaster."

Obi-Wan continued on to tell Luke of how his father was "killed" by his former apprentice, Darth Vader. Soon after Luke was hit with the fact that his aunt and uncle, the only family he thought he had was killed. So with that done, and the Princess' message they headed to the space port where they found Han Solo and Chewbacca. After bargaining a deal, they were on their way to Alderaan.

* * *

BACK ON THE DEATH STAR

"If you would just tell us were the rebel base was, this wouldn't be necessary" said Anakin as he led Princess Leia down to the detention block.

"Why would I cooperate with Imperial scum" spat Leia.

"Because It could mean the difference between life and death" threatened Anakin.

"and why are you even here, you are no older than myself, what purpose do you serve the empire?" asked Leia.

'I don't think you're in a position to ask questions, your Highness" replied Anakin.

Then Leia caught a glimpse of Anakin's lightsaber, underneath his cloak. "You're a Jedi Knight?" she asked.

"Ha, more like Sith Lord" he replied with a grin. "I hope they'll take it easy on you, or your beauty would be a waste." Anakin tossed her into the detention cell and walked away.

"Have you prepared the mind probe?" questioned Vader as he prepared to enter the cell.

"It won't work" reported Anakin. "I have tried and she will not speak."

Vader nodded knowing his son was correct but the others still doubted him, but didn't speak up.

"Then we shall try a different type of persuasion" said Admiral.

"What do you mean?" demanded Vader as Anakin stood also confused.

"We shall show her the power of this fully operationally battle station" said Tarkin.

A few soldiers walked forward with the princess in hand. "I should have known you were holding Vader's leash governor Tarkin" said Leia.

"Charming to the last. I would like to give you a chance to tell us were the rebel base is before we fire this battle station" said Tarkin unaffected by her words.

"The more you tighten your grip the more star systems slip through your fingers" said Leia more defiantly.

"Then you have made our decision. The first star system will be Alderaan" he threatened.

"No! We have no planet defenses" cried Leia.

"Then name a system" said Tarkin with a grin.

Anakin could sense the fear in Leia as she looked at her planet. "Dantooine, they're on Dantooine."

"Good, prepare the station and fire when ready" said Tarkin.

"What!" shouted Princess Leia.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is far too remot-" Tarkin was cut off as he began gasping for air.

"She gave you the location, Tarkin, now call off the attack" said Anakin as he stepped forward with his hand raised. Even though he knew the Princess was more than likely lying, something inside him would not let them kill thousand of innocent lives.

"Skywalker" warned Vader as Tarkin was lifted into the air still chocking.

"Did you not here me old man, call off the blast" continued Anakin.

"Call…o-off the at-attack" gasped Tarkin and Anakin finally released him.

Not wanting to hear any useless threats Anakin walked away, with his father following.

"Son, what was the meaning of that" demanded Vader.

"Father, Tarkin must be put in his place. If he thinks he has too much power he may be a bump in the road when we take over" said Anakin keeping his pace. "I don't know what's gotten into you father but lately-"

Suddenly the ship shook and Anakin could hear a deafening explosion. His anger boiled to a point of explosion.

"Don't worry son, soon revenge will be ours and these Imperial fools will feel the true power of the force" said Vader putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin simply nodded and walked away.

"Lord Vader we've got a freighter ship being pulled in by the tractor beam" reported a soldier.

"Have a crew search the ship immediately" replied Vader.

* * *

Anakin knew something was wrong from the moment he sensed two more force sensitive people besides his father and himself. Now the Death Star was own alert as someone had broken into the prison cell and freed princess Leia.

"They've gone into the garbage suite, they'll be crushed" said a soldier who was passing by. Anakin had his doubts, if there was a force user, they would be harder to kill.

Running down to the lower level Anakin's suspicions were correct. As he arrived he saw abandon Imperial armor and a group of rebels running. Taking off in a sprint after them one of them must have noticed him and started firing shots. Grabbing his lightsaber he ignited it and deflected the shots the red blade.

Soon they broke off, Anakin chose to go after the Princess.

"_Father, I'm in pursuit of the Princess and a rebel" said Anakin through the force._

"_Good my son, track them down, but I sense another presence" said Vader._

"_I do also"_

"_I believe it is my old master Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Vader._

"_Is he still alive?" asked Anakin._

"_Yes, the force has willed it and now he will die" said Vader._

"_May the force be with you, father" said Anakin as he cut the connection._

By now he head met up with a squadron of troopers who were trying to get through a sealed door.

"Move" demanded Anakin as he drew his lightsaber. Plunging it into the door he began to cut a hole in it.

"They're getting through" warned Leia as she saw the red blade cut through the metal.

Luke acted quickly by throwing a grappling rope up and swinging across.

As Anakin kicked the hole in he saw the rebels were gone.

'They've gone across" reported a trooper from up top.

Summoning the force Anakin jumped across the gap and landed on the other side. Now all he had to do was find the scum. As he ran down the hall he noticed a large amount of stormtroopers gathering in the docking bay.

Anakin quickly ran down and when he did he saw his father dueling with Obi-Wan. Grabbing his lightsaber, Anakin quickly ran towards the battle. He was stopped abruptly when he heard someone call out, "Ben"

He noticed that it was the rebels. But when he turned back around he saw Obi-Wan staring at him in what Anakin would call shock. Soon however he simply disappeared as Vader's lightsaber sliced him, leaving nothing but his robes and saber.

As the rebels escaped Anakin confronted his father.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I believe a tracking device was placed on the ship" replied Vader.

"Soon we will see the end of the alliance" said Anakin with a grin.

* * *

"_Rebel Base will be in rage in 20 minutes"_

After traveling to the planet Yavin, it was revealed that the base was on the planet's moon, Yavin 4.

As the rebel's had started their feeble attack on the death star, pilots went to their ships. Anakin along with his father entered their ships to finish off the rest of the fighters.

Anakin's ship was similair to that of the Jedi's during the clone wars. After his father told him of their design, Anakin was intrigued and built one of his own.

"The force is strong with this one" said Vader as he tried to lock onto an X-wing.

"There's a ship coming up on your rear, I'll cover you" said Anakin over the comlink.

On his sensors he noticed the ship that had been captured on the Death Star. Before he could maneuver his ship was shot hard. He began to swerve away from the Death Star and in an instant the Death Star was exploded.

Sensing through the force he felt his father was alive but extremely angry.

"_Well today was a good day, I've seen the end of Kenobi, now I've seen the end of Tarkin" _thought Anakin. Soon his ship entered the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

It wasn't long before he crash landed on the planet's surface. He exited the cockpit but before he could take another step he passed out on the ground.


	2. The Empire Strikes Back

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER **chapter 2

**Superdigidude: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Superdigidude: to avoid confusion Anakin will be referred to as Vader, and Anakin jr will be Anakin.**

* * *

"Command center, we're detecting some sort of life form out here" reported a rebel as they patrolled the forest of Yavin IV. 

"_Check it out and report back, over"_

The group of rebels came upon a starship and not far from it a young man, in robes.

"Sure we've found a body, he's still breathing" said one rebel. "He may be Imperial"

"_Be careful soldier, capture him, and bring him to base"_

One of the rebels motioned for a closer soldier to cuff him.

As soon as Anakin felt some one touch him he was in action. Grabbing his lightsaber he flipped into the air startling the troops. As the red blade appeared he cut through the first rebel. With a spin he plunge through another one. Suddenly he was shot from behind and fell to the floor unable to move.

'_Stunned_' thought Anakin.

The rebels grabbed him roughly and snatched away his lightsaber. Anakin let them guide him even after he regained feeling in his body.

"_Let these rebel scum lead me to their base, then this so called war will be over" thought Anakin as they approached the rebel base._

"Here he is sir, and we found this on his person" he said handing over Anakin's lightsaber.

"A sith, eh? I will inform the Princess of his capture" reported the commander and walked off.

"_Damn that man walked away with my lightsaber, then again the force is always a good ally"_ thought Anakin.

"Your highness, it seems that a patrol squad has captured a sith" he said presenting the weapon.

"It's not Vader?" questioned Leia.

"No, a young man it appears. He seemed to have crashed landed after the Death Star explosion" the commander said.

"Alright, I'll get Luke and then we can handle this sith" said Leia going off to get Luke.

* * *

"So you say he's aligned with the Empire?" asked Luke, who walked alongside Leia. 

"Why don't we just execute him, like they would've done to you" said Han who tagged along.

"He isn't all bad I can tell, he tried to spare Alderaan from being destroyed" protested Leia.

"Well he better not try any thing funny or old trusty here, will blast him to hell" said Han referring to his blaster.

"Put it away, Han" said Luke calmly as they entered the hanger were Anakin was being held.

"Ah, Princess we meet again, only this time I'm the prisoner" said Anakin with a grin. The grin suddenly faded when he saw Luke. It was like looking in a mirror, then he saw the lightsaber. "And how nice of you to bring me the last of the Jedi"

"I do not want to order your execution but I will if I must" spoke Leia.

"Haha" Anakin simply laughed before using the force to grab his lightsaber from her grasp. Flipping backward he force pushed the guards to the ground. "You were foolish to bring me here."

Luke stepped forward raising his lightsaber in attack form.

"You're strong in the force why not join me, together we can take out the empire" said Anakin.

"I will never join you" said Luke as he lunged forward. Anakin easily side stepped as he brought his lightsaber upon Luke. Luke blocked the attack and kicked Anakin away. Using the force Anakin ripped the lightsaber away from Luke with ease.

"I thought Obi-Wan taught you better. You have no respect for this weapon" said Anakin observing the lightsaber.

'_Strange, this is the same structure as father's lightsaber' thought Anakin._

Han took his distraction as a chance and fired off shots towards Anakin. Becoming aware, Anakin blocked the bolts, ignited Luke's saber and threw it at Han like a dagger. Barely missing his face, it flew in and melted through the wall.

Han stared in fear at the hole that could have been his face.

"Well seeing as you have no way out of here, it looks like you will be with us for awhile" said Leia.

"I could easily escape" replied Anakin.

"_This is the command center evacuate to your ships, an Imperial fleet is on its way"_

"Looks like I'll have a way off this rock after all" said Anakin with a grin.

"Oh, no you're coming with us" said Leia.

"What makes you think I won't resist?" he questioned at her boldness.

"You won't kill me, I can see it in your eyes" replied Leia staring at him. A soldier stepped forward to grab him but Anakin quickly turned and stabbed him through the gut. Leia, hesitantly, stepped forward and grabbed Anakin by the arm.

This time Anakin did nothing. He would never admit it but something inside him wasn't allowing him to kill her. _"I am a Sith I should be able to kill this traitor in cold blood" he thought._

And what about this Jedi figure? Anakin hadn't heard a name, but the looks, the lightsaber, something was going on.

"Tell them, to pick up my starfighter" demanded Anakin. Leia looked at him and nodded to a nearby pilot to go get the ship.

"Disarm him before he gets on my ship" ordered Han looking at Anakin suspiciously.

"I'm always armed" said Anakin with a grin as Luke took his lightsaber, while Han stared confused.

"He means the force" said Luke.

"You sound like that old man, who helped us, Ben" said Han.

"I assure this is no magic trick" said Anakin as he lifted Han's blaster out of its holster and pointed at it's owner.

"Hey! I don't need this get him off my ship, Luke take care of him!" _"So his name is Luke"_

"Cut it out or we'll deploy you into space" warned Luke as Anakin let the blaster drop.

Over the next few months Anakin remained with the rebel fleet. He continued to remind them of how easily he could kill them. Anakin's plan however was not to kill them, for the Princess was a main player in the Alliance and as long as he stayed close to her, he would learn critical information.

He had begun having frequent duels with Luke, and the training was paying off. Although he was training him he was doing it as part of a plan for him to join him and his father as the new Sith Order. However there was another thing that bothered him. Ever since the battle he could not contact Vader through the force. The second thing that bothered him was the dreams, or force visions that plagued him at that moment.

"So this is what has become of Padme's third child" spoke a figure of an old man in Jedi robes.

"Who are you and how do you know my mother" said Anakin angrily.

"I was once a friend of your mothers Anakin. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Obi-Wan.

"How dare you call yourself a friend of my mother, you killed her" said Anakin drawing his lightsaber only to slash right through Obi-Wan.

"I did not do anything of the sort, but seeing as your father killed me I am but one with the force" said Obi-Wan to the enraged Skywalker.

"You put my father in his suit"

"He left me no alternative when he turned to the Dark Side" reasoned Obi-Wan.

"Lies! The Jedi turned on the Republic as well as my father!" shouted Anakin refusing to listen to Obi-Wan.

"I see you have begun to train Luke" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, and not in the ways of the Jedi, he will join me and my father" said Anakin with a grin.

"You are mistaken" said Obi-Wan shaking his head.

'Earlier did you say third child of Padme?" questioned Anakin interested.

The old Jedi Master simply grinned as he faded. "Answer me!" demanded Anakin.

The was a flash of light and suddenly Anakin was over a lava flow. He could see two people floating on separate platforms going in the opposite direction of the lava. It appeared to be his father and Obi-Wan.

"I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you" spoke Obi-Wan.

"I should've known the Jedi were trying to take over" shouted Anakin..

"Anakin, Palpatine is evil" protested Obi-Wan.

"Well from my point of the Jedi are evil" said Anakin.

"Then you are lost" finished Obi-Wan.

Suddenly Anakin sat up right in his bed. It was more of a holding cell with a cot. Could Obi-Wan be speaking the truth? No, he was a lying Jedi scum, but what about the other two Skywalkers?

"Glad to see you're awake, we're approaching Hoth" said Leia as she passed by.

"Now why would you tell me where we're going" said Anakin with a smile.

"I think I may be beginning to trust you" she replied before leaving.

_Idiot_

Then Anakin felt it. The force signal he recognized any where.

_Father?_

_Yes my Son, where have you been._

_I was captured by the rebels after I crash landed. I've been with them since._

_Have you attempted escape?_

_I could but I have been learning useful information._

_Good job, son._

_They are heading for a rebel base on Hoth._

_We will send every available Star Destroyer there immediately. _

Anakin was tempted to tell him of his vision with Obi-Wan but decided against it.

_I'll see you on board, father._

Then a voice came over and announced the arrival at Hoth.

"Where's Luke and Solo?" questioned Anakin as he was escorted out of the ship by Leia.

"They have gone on a recon mission and should return by nightfall" she said.

Then a thought crossed his mind. The hair, looks, lightsaber, he had to know. "Leia what is Luke's last name?" questioned Anakin slightly fearing the answer.

"Skywalker" she replied without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

Anakin stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be, his father would've told him, unless he didn't know.

"What's wrong?" asked Leia looking at his paled face.

"Luke's my brother" he said in a whisper.

"What?" asked Leia unable to hear.

"Luke Skywalker is my brother" he repeated. "My name is Anakin Skywalker jr"

Leia stepped back at the revelation. Luke's brother was a sith? IT made some sense, they were both force sensitive, but who was their father.

Avoiding further questions Anakin walked off to think it over.

"M'lady, Skywalker has not returned from his recon mission" reported a soldier after Anakin left.

"What about Han?" she questioned.

"He has returned without him" he said.

"Inform Captain Solo that Luke has yet to return" said Leia.

**Meanwhile** Anakin was having another vision.

"Anakin, you must go to the Dagobah system" said Obi-Wan.

"Luke is my brother" said Anakin.

"Yes, he is" confirmed Obi-Wan.

"Why didn't I know this?"

"You were separated at birth to keep you away from the sith"

"Away from my father?!"

"Listen to me you must go to the Dagobah system" urged Obi-Wan.

"Why" questioned Anakin.

"There you will meet a Jedi Master known as Yoda, he will instruct you" said Obi-Wan.

"My father can instruct me in the ways of the Sith" said Anakin bitterly.

"Then am I not leading you to the last true Jedi Master?" said Obi-Wan.

A grin crossed Anakin's face. "And you were foolish to do so."

Little did Anakin know Obi-Wan appeared to Luke after there encounter, and delivered the same instructions.

* * *

A sudden jolt awoke Anakin the next day. He awoke to the sound of an evacuation call. His father was here he could sense it, but now he had to go find this Yoda creature. 

Running past the rebels, he caught sight of Leia, they looked at each other before Anakin ran off to his ship. Starting up the engines he blasted it space.

"_Son where are you going?" demanded Vader._

"_I have another mission that needs attending too" replied Anakin._

"_I must tell you I feel another presence" said Vader._

"_What do you mean 'presence'?"_

"_Another Skywalker. I don't know how it is possible, but I can feel it in the force" said Vader._

"_I will see if I can find this other Skywalker" lied Anakin. _

The connection was broke as Anakin made the jump to light speed.

"Now, we will see how the last Jedi Master fares against a Sith" said Anakin out loud as he sat back and waited for the ship to come out of hyperspace.


	3. Father vs Sons

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER **chapter 3

**superdigidude: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Superdigidude: to avoid confusion Anakin will be referred to as Vader, and Anakin jr will be Anakin.**

* * *

"Yeah, R2 that's Dagobah" Luke told the astromech droid. "I'm picking something up on the sensors R2. It looks like another ship" 

AS Luke headed into the atmosphere he ended up crashing into a swamp.

"And I thought you were a good pilot" said Anakin from the land.

"How did you escape, the Alliance?" asked Luke grabbing his lightsaber.

"Come on I'm a Sith, and you'll be surprised what you can do when the base is in chaos" he said.

"Just stay out of my way" said Luke as he began to set up camp.

"I have no intention of attacking you Luke" said Anakin. _Why would I attack my brother?_

"So why are you here, did you follow me?" asked Luke.

"No, I was told by your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Anakin.

Luke looked at him confused. Why would Ben send a sith to find a great Jedi Master.

"Luke do you have this sort of feeling?" asked Anakin as he looked around.

"Yea sort of like-"

"What feeling have you?"

"Like we're being watched" said both Skywalkers as they pulled out their weapons. Luke a blaster, Anakin his lightsaber.

"Away with your weapons, I mean you no harm" said Yoda.

Luke lowered his blaster but Anakin kept his blade ignited. "I don't think so" he said. "Jedi"

"Ah, revealed I am. So what do you, sith apprentice? Strike me down, hmm?" said Yoda leaning on a stick.

"Like it or not I will accept your training and with it I will take over the empire and then I will exterminate the Jedi" said Anakin as Luke just stood there.

"I cannot train him, hate fills his life" spoke Yoda.

"_He can be changed" spoke the voice of Obi-Wan._

"No to far into the dark side he has fallen" said Yoda.

"_They are our only hope" argued Obi-Wan._

"Master Yoda, what of me?" asked Luke speaking up.

"Much fear I sense in you young Skywalker" he said grimly.

"So when do we begin the training?" Anakin asked as he began to stretch.

"Impatient he is" said Yoda.

"Much like his father, and me at a time" said Obi-Wan.

* * *

"You know…I never got your name" said Luke as they ran through the forest. Luke had gotten the short end of the stick and ran with Yoda on his back. 

"It doesn't really matter" replied Anakin staying focused.

"Come on, unless you just want me to refer to you as the sith" joked Luke.

"That works for me" said Anakin with a grin. "My name's Anakin" after saying his name he ran ahead of Luke.

"Anakin?" repeated Luke. _That was my father's name how could-_Wham! Luke's thoughts were interrupted by a thump on the head from Yoda.

"If to confront Vader you are, focused you must remain" scolded Yoda as they came to a stop.

Anakin was already drinking from a canteen when they arrived. He had sensed the dark side coming strong from a cave, but said nothing. In fact it was warming to him.

"What's in there?" asked Luke as he began to feel a presence.

Yoda said nothing but when Luke reached for his weapons Yoda spoke. "Need not your weapons" Ignoring the warning Luke proceeded into the cave.

From the outside Yoda and Anakin could feel what was going on. A short battle occurred before Luke cut down 'Vader' in rage.

"Looks like he's more into the darkness than you think" remarked Anakin with a grin.

"Tell me Skywalker why do you choice the darkness?" questioned Yoda.

"It is what I have been instructed and after hearing the stories of the Jedi, I would still choice it" replied Anakin.

"The stories you hear, one perspective they are" said Yoda. "Come, both of you, tell you of the Jedi order I will" Luke looked at Anakin before following the Jedi Master.

Anakin pretty much closed off his mind to the stories but he had to admit, they did sound interesting, and powerful. After the stories Yoda instructed them to meditate.

As Anakin went into his trance another force vision hit him…

"You brought him here to kill me!" shouted Anakin to Padme.

They were back on the lava planet, but a different scene. Anakin was confronting a women who Anakin jr, knew was his mother. She was beautiful. Obi-Wan appeared at the walkway of the star ship and Anakin could fell the wrath of his father.

Suddenly he began to choke Padme, his mother.

"Anakin…no" she pleaded.

"Let her go Anakin!" shouted Obi-Wan but his father persisted.

"Let her go" he repeated. This time his father complied but Anakin could feel his mother's life force was week.

Suddenly his eyes sprung open. His father killed their mother. He didn't know however that his brother also had a vision of his friends.

"My friends" spoke Luke.

After discussing Luke's vision, Luke decided to head for Bespin. For Anakin it wasn't a choice, he had to confront his father.

"What about your ship Luke, didn't you land it in the swamp?" asked Anakin.

"Impossible, nothing is with the force" said Yoda.

"I can't lift that it's too big" protested Luke.

"Only in your mind" said Yoda.

"I'll try" said Luke.

"No there is no try, only do or do not" scolded Luke. Anakin gave a chuckle, his father had used the same phrase when they were dueling and Anakin said he would try and win.

Luke attempted and began to lift it, but slowly it fell back in. "Nice try buddy" said Anakin with a laugh.

"IF so confident you are, you do it, let us see" said Yoda.

"Fine" said Anakin confident of his power. He stepped forward and concentrated. Though he raised it higher than Luke he failed in raising it. "It's impossible admitted Anakin. Yoda shook his head and stepped forward. After some time he finally raised the ship.

"I don't believe it" said Luke in amazement.

"Your problem that is" said Yoda grimly.

Even Anakin had to let on that he himself was shocked, but now that that problem was solved he could confront Vader.

"Luke, you cannot go" said Obi-Wan appearing.

"I must go" said Luke.

"Not ready are you" said Yoda.

"I will return" promised Luke before entering the cockpit.

"I will not let him fall" promised Anakin. He wasn't quite sure why he said it but he felt like he had an obligation to his brothers well being.

"I can't promise my return, but I can promise Luke's" said Anakin.

Yoda and Obi-Wan simply nodded as Anakin entered his own fighter and the two Skywalkers took off.

"They are last hopes" said Obi-Wan.

"No, there is another" said Yoda.

* * *

The flight into Cloud City was unexpectedly easy. 

"Be on your guard, Luke, use the force" instructed Anakin.

"I no, Anakin, I can sense Darth Vader here" replied Luke as they came in for the landing.

"It's too quite" said Anakin as they sneaked around. Suddenly the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, began firing shots off. Luke returned fire while Anakin looked around.

"Luke!"

They both turned to see Leia, and Chewbacca being escorted out by storm troopers.

"It's a trap!"

Luke was urged to go after them but Anakin grabbed him. "We have a different path, they'll be alright"

Vader was close now he could feel his father looming. He probably thought he was bringing Luke to him, fool.

Luke entered a door and Anakin followed grabbing his lightsaber. Anakin looked around noticing his surroundings, it seem to be some sort of Carbon room.

Meanwhile Luke was confronting their father on the steps.

"You have done well my son," spoke Vader.

"No, father, I have come here to destroy you" spoke Anakin with a grin.

Luke looked back between the sith he had grown to know and Vader. It couldn't be.

"You see, father, I have learned the truth of your lies. It was you that killed my mother, not Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Anakin his voice rising.

"Vader as my duty, it is my duty as a Jedi, to take you out. I will not let you hurt my friends" Luke powered up his lightsaber and lunged forward. They parried each other's attacks before Luke was pushed down. Now Anakin leaped onto the platform, his red saber raised.

"Don't forget about me" said Anakin with a evil grin as they attacked. Anakin was swifter than his father was in his mechanical prison, but Vader's skill was not to be underestimated.

Running out of space Anakin flipped down the stairs while Luke followed. Now they both took on Vader, but they didn't realize they were coming to a hole.

Suddenly realizing it, Anakin flipped over the hole, but Luke wasn't as fortunate. He fell backwards into the Carbon freezing.

"All too easy" said Vader as he turned on the device.

Anakin could only look down as smoke emitted from the machine. Now Vader had betrayed his own son. This thought made Anakin even more angry.

Then Luke was out. He had summoned the force and jumped above.

"Impressive" said Vader as he slashed at the cables.

Getting back into the fight Anakin leapt over and engaged Vader in battle, giving Luke time to get down. They pushed Vader back, and eventually he was flipped over a railing. They pursued him cautiously, feeling through the force, but he was concealing himself.

Finally he stepped out. Anakin stepped back to avoid a slash and simotaneously, he and Luke lunged forward. The three blades caught in a battle for dominance. Seeing as he wasn't going to win, Vader summoned the force to lift a crate and hit Luke in the head. Luke fell back and Anakin had to duck and roll to avoid an object.

"You're a dirty player, Vader" spat Anakin.

"Did you forget we are sith" responded Vader.

He tossed another object towards Luke that not only hit him but flew through a window causing the air to be vacuumed out, along with Luke and Anakin. After the wind subsided Vader headed down the stairs.

After pulling themselves up onto the walkway, they headed towards the door but Vader was already walking towards them.

"Son, have you forgotten your training so easily? You are a sith and he is a Jedi. Help me turn him, and if that does not work help me destroy him" said Vader.

"You're right father, he is a Jedi" said Anakin. Suddenly he turned on Luke as he brought his blade down on him. Luke blocked and the two stared at each other.

"But you cannot be forgiven" finished Anakin as he turned and swung at Vader who also blocked. Now it was a three way battle, and every man for himself. Anakin would attack Luke then defend from Vader, and so it was the same for everyone.

Anakin went to attack Luke but he kicked his lightsaber out of his hand. Sensing Vader's blade he ducked and moved backward. Now the battle was between Luke and Vader.

The dark lord had cornered Luke at the end of the platform, when suddenly Luke's had was detached by Vader's blade.

Luke screamed out in agony as he continued to move away from Vader.

"Obi-Wan never told you about your father" said Vader trying to persuade Luke to his side.

"He had good reason not to" spat Anakin, "Look what you have become, father"

"Enough, Skywalker" demanded Vader.

Luke's eyes opened in realization, and slight horror.

"That's right Luke" chuckled Vader, "Anakin is your brother, and Luke…"

"I **am **your father!"

Luke stared in disbelief. "NOOOOO!"

"Join me son, together we will rule the galaxy as a family" tempted Vader.

"I'll never join you" replied Luke defiantly.

"Don't make me destroy you" threatened the dark Lord.

Taking a look at his options; join the darkside, or die, Luke made a choice he jumped. Guided throw the force he landed in a duct, after traveling down that one ihe fell into another. Now he hung upside down, calling for Ben…and Leia.

Soon his calls were answered as he saw the Millennium Falcon arriving. He was saved.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Vader… 

"_You have failed Father" _spoke the voice of Anakin._ "You shall fall along with your master."_

Vader turned in a furry to face his son only to see nothing.

"_Did you honestly think I would stay weaponless?" _asked Anakin through the force. _" A sith knows when to retreat"_

Anakin sat in the cockpit of his fighter with a satisfied grin. He could feel his father's fury from here.

Now he had to turn his attention to his brother.

"_Luke" _he called.

"Anakin?" questioned Luke surprised.

_Yea, I've escaped, and I will meet you at the medical facility your are going to"_

"How did you-"

"_Come on you just had your hand severed where else would you go" _

"I guess your right" said Luke with a chuckle.

"

* * *

"He is closer to the light then he realizes" said the image of Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, a chance to save him we may have" agreed Yoda.

"Maybe if he knew of his sister he would turn" suggested Obi-Wan.

"A possibility that is, but accept the light on his own he must" replied Yoda.


	4. Return of the Jedi

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER **chapter 4

**Superdigidude: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Summary:** After the attack on Hoth, Anakin jr and Luke were trained by Master Yoda. There they both received force vision of different things. Now determined they both faced Vader and Luke learned the truth of his lineage. Now they are on the way to save Captain Han Solo from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt.

**Superdigidude: to avoid confusion Anakin will be referred to as Vader, and Anakin jr will be Anakin.**

**JainaZekk621: **sorry about not answering previously but yes that would make Anakin jr and Luke identical thanks for the reviews

* * *

After arriving at the medical facility, Anakin began to form relationships with Luke and Leia, despite all his sith warnings against it. After Luke was released from the facility they followed, Lando's work on finding Han Solo and made there way to Tatooine. Before that however, Anakin insisted that he and Luke go form new lightsabers.

After that Luke had made a plan to send the droids as a gift, and negotiate with the Hutt. Anakin could not understand why they didn't just go in and slaughter the gangsters and Luke replied that it wasn't the Jedi way.

So now they stood in the midst of a practice duel, honing their skill.

Luke grabbed his newly constructed green lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. Anakin did likewise but with his blue blade. Anakin clamed he chose blue because there were no red crystals.

Anakin twirled his blade before bring it to meet Luke's blade. Stepping back he moved to the right, only to be blocked again. Luke was beginning to impress him. Anakin continued to attack while Luke continued to successfully defend. Anakin went for a blow on the side, but Luke was able to block it and make a swing for Anakin's head. Anakin ducked but then had to flip as Luke went for a leg sweep. This time Anakin let Luke bring the attack, and his brother continued to amaze him.

Luke called upon the force to guide his movements, as Yoda and Ben had taught him. Their blades were a blur of green and blue as they clashed, only giving ground when necessary. Luke caught Anakin in the shoulder but only made a slight mark as he pushed away Luke's blade. Luke couldn't believe that he had a long lost brother, and that his father was the emperor's right hand.

Anakin could sense Luke's distraction and he would teach him to stay focused in battle. Anakin faked to the left and then came across on the right side. Normally Luke would've blocked, but in his distracted state he was cut off guard. Continuing his assault he kicked Luke in the chest knocking him down. Luke pointed his blade at Luke victorious.

"What happen, you seemed distracted at the end" said Anakin as Luke got up.

"I don't know I guess it was just the thought of everything that's happen, you know. I mean I discovered I had a brother and my father is alive" said Luke grabbing a nearby towel.

"You've got to stay focused, Jedi or Sith, or you'll never win a battle" said Anakin.

"So what about you, are you Jedi or Sith?" asked Leia coming out of the hut they were staying at.

"Well your highness, how many times do I have to tell you" joked Anakin, but then his face grew more serious as he talked more to Luke. "I don't know, it's like all my life I've been raised in the sith ways, but now I'm not sure of what's right and wrong."

"Well make up your mind, because tomorrow we go rescue Han" said Leia. Luke gave Anakin a comforting pat on the back before heading in.

"Where are you going?" questioned Anakin as Leia walked off.

"Don't worry I'll have Chewbacca with me" she said as she continued to walk.

"Whatever" mumbled Anakin as he went into the hut.

* * *

That night Anakin had a visitor for the first time in weeks.

"_Anakin" _called a voice.

"Obi-Wan?" he questioned.

"_No_" replied a distinctly feminine voice as a figure appeared.

"Mother?" he said in shock.

"_Yes, Anakin_" she replied. "_You've grown so much_"

"Thanks mom" said Anakin using all his will to not tear up.

"_Listen to me, your father can be turned to the light_" she pleaded.

"He is a sith, as am I" said Anakin but he couldn't bring up the threatening tone in his voice.

"_No, your brother has brought you to the light and together you can bring your father back"_ she said with a smile. "_I love you son_"

Anakin opened his eyes to the light of Tatooine's twin sons. He put on his tunic and went outside to see Luke already in his robe and cloak. He wore a Dooku type cloak but with a hood. Anakin grabbed his black Jedi robe, and they headed off.

* * *

"So if your negotiations don't work…" said Anakin.

"Yes we will do it your way" answered Luke with a grin.

"Alright" said Anakin satisfied as they came to the giant door.

There were two guards and while Luke simply pushed them into the wall, Anakin took more pleasure and force choked the guard. A strange looking creature stopped them and began speaking in the native language.

"You will take me to see, your Master" said Luke with a slight wave of the hand.

"I will take you to see my master" he repeated. _Weak minded fool, _thought Anakin as they proceeded forward.

The man awoke Jabba who did not seem pleased.

"I must be allowed to speak" demanded Luke and the servant told Jabba this and he reacted by pushing the creature away in anger.

"You will release Captain Solo and his friends" said Luke removing his hood.

Jabba said something, Anakin could not understand, but it was obvious it didn't work. Anakin kept his hood up and observed the room. In the corner he saw Boba Fett, the empire had called upon his…expertise many times. Then he noticed Leia; wow was all Anakin could think but then there was a feeling of hatred towards Jabba for doing this to her.

Then Anakin heard C-P3O yell something and Luke fell through a trap door. Anakin moved quickly but he couldn't do anything. He saw as they all moved over a grate so could see Luke die for their entertainment.

Luke death was fun for them? He had dressed Leia like a Coruscant prostitute, and all this was a good time for them.

The anger in Anakin boiled over as his lightsaber flew into his hand. His eyes gleamed yellow and red as he slashed down the nearest guard. He deflected the bolts of a bounty hunter and beheaded him. Taking out another guard he noticed Boba Fett. Raising a hand he began to choke the life out of him.

_Anakin._

Anakin froze at the sound of his name. His mother had thought he turned to the light but right there he proved her wrong. Tossing Fett into a wall the yellow glow in his eyes subsided and the natural blue returned.

He turned to see the face of a slightly terrified Leia. Soon he was pounched upon and bound at the hands and feet. At the same time Luke was closing the door on the Rancor.

Luke and Han soon joined Anakin at his side.

"The great Jabba the hut has order that you be taken to the Dune Sea and thrown into the pit of Carkoon. The resting place of the all powerful Sarlacc." translated the droid.

"That doesn't sound so bad" said Han boldly.

"In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering" continued C-3PO.

Luke and Anakin both looked at him but said nothing.

After being put on a barge and led to the Dune Sea. Jabba so graciously allowed them a chance to bed for their lives, which they promptly denied. Luke was the first to be sentenced and Anakin was surprised they didn't take away his lightsaber. Through eye contact Anakin noticed Lando Calrissian in disguise.

Luke moved forward and hopped off the platform. Twisting around he caught the board and somersaulted back onto the barge. It was then that Anakin noticed R2 had launched his lightsaber into the air, but Anakin had no idea how he the weapon to R2 in the first place.

Luke and Lando took out the guards and Luke cut Anakin free. Summoning the force they jumped onto the main barge. Someone tried to come out one of the vents but Luke pulled him out of the ship.

When they reached the deck they split up; Luke to the right, and Anakin to the left. Luke took out the men that were coming out of the ship one by one. One man however hit Luke's mechanical hand, but no serious damage was done. Anakin meanwhile was taking out the men on the guns and anyone else running towards him.

On the inside Leia took advantage of the lights going off and began to strangle the fat slug known as Jabba. After succeeding she proceed to the deck, where the identical brothers stood back to back as they took out the last of the guards.

"Point the gun at the deck" ordered Anakin to Leia. After doing so they swung across to the barge where Han, Chewbacca and Lando awaited. Luke kicked in the trigger as he force jumped to the barge.

"Don't forget the droids" he reminded as they flew away, picking up E2 and C-3PO on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Death Star…

"Lord Vader, I sense there is someone else along with Skywalker" said Sidious.

"Is it possible that Anakin Skywalker had multiple children, my lord?" questioned Vader shielding his mind from the emperor.

"I believe so" replied Sidious in thought, "Very promising this could be."

"I will be sure to bring both of Skywalker's children to you" replied Vader still kneeling.

"Do not fail me, Lord Vader" said Sidious as he turned his chair, a signal that Vader was dismissed.

* * *

"We'll meet up with you guys, soon. There's something we must do first" said Anakin through the comlink.

"Alright see ya soon, kid" replied the voice of Han Solo.

"I didn't think you would return to Dagobah" said Luke as they plotted their course.

"Well I had a new persuasion" said Anakin at memory of his mother.

"Good to here" said Luke happily.

"Luke do you believe our father can be turned to the light?" asked Anakin.

"Yes" replied Luke with out hesitation. "I could feel the good in him, just like I felt it in you."

"I'm not so sure, back in Jabba's Palace I felt like a Sith again, and I liked it" said a doubtful Anakin.

"Don't worry brother, you will turn and together we will save father" said Luke confidently.

_The same words of mother, _thought Anakin. "Well it looks like we're here" said Anakin changing the subject.

* * *

"Ah returned you have" greeted Yoda as they entered his hut.

"Yes, I have come to finish my training" said Luke while Anakin remained quite.

"Sick I have become, no more training need you" said Yoda as he sat in bed.

"But Yoda can't die" argued Luke.

"Hmpf, at 900 years old, so good you will not look" joked Yoda.

"Master Yoda I must know is Vader really my father?" asked Luke.

"Tired I am, sleep I require" said Yoda obviously ignoring the question.

"Master, I must know" pleaded Luke.

"Told you has he?" asked Yoda referring to the silent Anakin.

"No, my father did when we battled" said Luke.

"Hmm, disturbing this is" said Yoda turning in his bed, his age suddenly visible even more so.

"Luke, Anakin, there is something you must know" he finally spoke but his voice was strained.

"What master what is it?" asked an anxious Luke, and Anakin was also listening intently.

"There is…." He paused, struggling to talk, "There is…another sky-skywalker"

Luke and Anakin were both taken back, at this revelation.

"It's Leia isn't it?" questioned Luke recovering first. For Anakin things began to click; why he couldn't attack Leia, the force tremor when he first met her, this explained everything.

"Master Yoda"

Luke's call broke Anakin's thoughts but when he looked at the old master he was gone.

"He has become one with the force" informed Anakin.

After taking a second to accept the fact they headed to their ships.

As they were preparing to leave Obi-Wan appeared to them. Luke questioned him on their father, but Anakin wasn't interested in that, he had his own questions.

Obi-Wan went on to explain that from a certain point of view Darth Vader had killed Anakin Skywalker once he accepted the darkside. Luke however protested that he felt the good in his father and he could save him. Now Anakin spoke up.

"Obi-Wan did Vader kill my mother?" asked Anakin need assurance.

"Not intentionally, but yes he caused her eventual death" said Obi-Wan sadly. "How do you know of this?"

Anakin went over to talk with Obi-Wan more privately.

"I saw it, I've been plagued with force visions of the past. Mainly of what occurred on that volcanic planet" explained Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked in deep thought so Anakin continued.

"And I saw her" said Anakin. "Whether it was through the force or a dream, I spoke with her"

"Who?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"My mother" Obi-Wan seemed a little shocked at the statement. "She told me to save my father; she said he still has good in him, just like Luke thinks."

"Anakin you must understand-" "No, you must understand, Obi-Wan, I will not fail my mother or my father for that manner" interrupted Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly and simply replied, "May the Force be with you. Both of you" he said louder so Luke would hear.

"Thank you Master" replied Luke.

"Good-bye, Obi-Wan" said Anakin as he entered his ship.

Obi-Wan slightly tensed at that statement. It took him back to their last time as friends, and Anakin looking just like his father didn't help.

"_Good-bye, Obi-Wan" spoke Anakin._

"_Good-bye, old friend" said Obi-Wan. Now he realized the irony of that statement._

"Their father's defiance they have" said the image of Yoda breaking Obi-Wan's thoughts.

"More like determination" said Obi-Wan as the ships took off.


	5. Skywalker Triplets

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER **chapter 5

**Superdigidude: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Superdigidude: to avoid confusion Anakin will be referred to as Vader, and Anakin jr will be Anakin.**

**JainaZekk621: **Thanks for the reviews, im glad you decided to read

**Superdigidude**Thanks everyone for the reviews

* * *

"Don't forget us" said Luke as he and Anakin walked into the control room.

The rebels were discussing the attack on the new Death Star and Han Solo needed a team to go and shut down the shield generator on Endor. After Chewbacca and Leia agreed, Anakin and Luke arrived in time to sign up.

"Luke, Anakin" greeted Leia as she pulled them both into hugs. After welcomes they continued to explain the attack.

Han and the rest of them would head down to the planet and take down the shield generator. The only twist was, they had to do it in time for Lando and they space fleet so they could lead an assault against the Death Star.

"Luke are alright?" asked Anakin as they traveled in a stolen imperial cargo ship.

"I'm endangering the mission" he said.

"That's nonsense, they just cleared us, kid" said Han Solo. But Anakin knew what he meant. Luke couldn't quite hid his force presence yet and no doubt Vader could feel him in the force.

Anakin placed a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder as they approached the planet. Soon they would have to tell Leia about her lineage.

"Looks like there's one of them" said Anakin as they crept up on the guard.

"I'll handle this" said Han. He crept up behind the guard but accidently stepped on a twig. Looking down for a second he realized his mistake but was knocked off his feet before anything could happen.

"There's two more" called Leia as her and Luke jumped on a speeder and flew after them.

Anakin was left with the rest of the troops along with Han, and Chewbacca to await there return.

* * *

Meanwhile

Luke had jumped on a separate speeder and him and Leia spilt up.

Leia who had been chasing the stormtrooper ended up being thrown off her speeder, and knocked unconscious, while Luke had returned.

"Where's Leia?" asked Anakin as Luke walked over to them.

"She didn't return yet?" asked Luke.

"Wasn't she with you" said a slightly angry Han Solo.

"We got separated" replied Luke.

"Look, let's just re-trace our steps and we'll find out where she went" said Anakin. With that they headed off in the direction of the speeder chase.

After a good walk they finally found some evidence, but it wasn't exactly comforting. Luke picked up what was obviously a rebel helmet, while Anakin found the remains of a speeder bike.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Han" assured Luke.

Meanwhile Chewbacca had been distracted by the thoughts of a snack.

"Chewie, leave that alone" said Han noticing his distraction. "It's just a dead animal, see"

Chewie reached out to grab it, and then it hit both Skywalkers, "Chewie don't!" they both shouted but it was to late.

The trap was sprung and all four of them plus the droids were stuck in a rather tight net.

"I'm surprised it held all of us up" remarked Han.

"If I could only reach my lightsaber..." said Anakin reaching for the blade.

"Hold on, Han can you reach mine?" asked Luke. While Han reached over for Luke's blade, R2 was already working on sawing through the ropes.

Then with a thud they all it the ground, but as Anakin looked up, they were surrounded by miniature furballs.

"Are they really threatening us?" mocked Anakin as he looked at their spears.

"Hey point that thing elsewhere" said Han as he pushed away the spear only to have it jabbed back at him.

"Hey" retaliated Anakin by pulling out his lightsaber, but not igniting it. Luke motioned for him to stand down.

"Obviously they mean no harm, let's just do as they ask" said Luke calmly...

* * *

"Oh yea, Luke they're real peaceful" said Anakin sarcastically. After 'cooperating' with the Ewoks they somehow ended upside down; tied to a log. Meanwhile C-3PO had been chosen as they're god and was not helping the situation.

"C-3PO, tell them to let us free" demanded Han.

"I cannot do that sir. It seems that you are to be a sacrifice in my honor" replied C-3PO.

"Tell them if they don't let you go you will use your magic" said Luke.

"But Master- Just do it"

C-3PO gave the command but when they ignored it Luke took action. He began to lift C-3PO with the force, and the cries of surprise and fear were heard among the Ewoks.

Anakin smirked as he saw what Luke was doing and decided to take it a step forward. Summoning the force he began to lift one of the Ewoks in the air.

"Han? Luke? Anakin?"

The voice broke his concentration as he looked up to see Leia among the Ewoks. Before anything could be said they were cut loose from the log.

"So this is where ya been?" asked Han as they walked over to greet her.

"Yea they've taken me in" she replied.

After getting settled in they were initiated into the tribe. C-3PO pried them for information on the shield generator and the Ewoks gladly agreed to show them the way and assist them. Meanwhile, Luke and Anakin had stepped outside to discuss things.

"So there's no doubt he knows we're here" said Anakin in a hushed tone.

"Yea, I could feel him and no doubt he could feel us" replied Anakin.

"So what do we do?" asked Anakin.

"We've got to go face him" replied Luke.

"I know that but how do we reach him?" asked Anakin a little impatiently.

"We've got to turn ourselves in to the Imperials" said Luke.

"Willingly?" asked Anakin dumbstruck.

"Yea, no fighting" replied Luke amused at his brothers reaction.

"It's your call brother" said Anakin shaking his head.

"Are you two going somewhere?" asked Leia stepping into the light.

"Yea, to defeat the Empire" said Anakin with a smirk.

"What?!" said Leia with less enthusiasm. Anakin's grin faded as he saw she was genuinely worried.

"We must, Leia" said Luke. "You've got to understand, we must face our father."

"You're father?" said Leia a little confused.

"Yes, Vader is our father, or Anakin Skywalker is" verified Luke. Leia looked taken aback, by the new news.

"By why must you face him?" she questioned. "Run away to the end of the galaxy somewhere secluded."

"I'm not one to run if I can fight" replied Anakin. "And plus he'll eventually find us, the force is strong with us"

"What are you talking about Anakin, you two have a power that I could never understand, nor have" said Leia confused.

"Leia do you remember anything about your mother, your real mother?" asked Luke and Anakin's face grew slightly grim.

"Not much really just emotions, feelings" responded Leia. "She was strong, and beautiful, but sad"

"She was very beautiful, her daughter resembles her very much" added Anakin.

"I don't understand, why are you asking me this?" she questioned.

"The force runs strong in my family. My brother, myself, and...my sister" said Luke.

"Your sis-" LEia stopped as realization hit her.

"That's right Princess, you're the sister of a farmer and a former Sith" joked Anakin.

"He's telling the truth Leia, we're a family" said Luke as Leia continued to stare.

"I don't believe it, but somehow I think I've always known" Leia finally spoke.

"Luke if we're going to turn ourselves in we better do it tonight" said Anakin noticing the how late into the night it was.

Leia realized nothing was going to change their minds. "May the Force be with you."

"It will be" said Anakin.

"Good-bye Leia" said Luke. After giving a final hug, they began to walk away.

"Luke, Anakin"

Anakin turned around and he could of sworn he was hallucinating, but instead of Leia he saw a radiant Padme.

"Return in one piece" she spoke.

"We will" said Anakin and they headed off.

* * *

"So you too have decided to return to me" said Vader as an Imperial officer handed over their lightsabers. Luke and Anakin were in cuffs as they walked along the corridor with their Father. "The emperor predicted this would occur"

"He's still alive" Anakin smirked.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Emperor" said Vader.

"Like you have, father" replied Anakin.

"Enough" said Vader raising his voice. "I see you have constructed new lightsabers. Then your training is complete."

He ignited Luke's blade then Anakin's and took notice of the blue blade.

"So your brother has attempted to turn you to the light" spoke Vader as he observed the blade.

"They were out of red crystals" mocked Anakin.

"Father, I know there is still good in you I could feel it" said Luke stopping.

"As does mother" added Anakin. Vader tensed at the mention of his wife. "That's right father, I have seen her"

"Father listen to me, I know Anakin Skywalker is still there" pleaded Luke.

"That name means nothing to me anymore son" said Vader grimly. "It is too late for me"

The door to the next room slid open and Vader led them to the throne room. As the emperor turned in his chair he was partially concealed by a black cloak.

"Oh shit" mumbled Anakin as he caught a glimpse of the Emperor's face.

"Those will not be necessary" he spoke and the cuffs on their hands fell to the ground. "Ah the dark side I sense in you Skywalkers. But more in...you Anakin" he said looking at Anakin.

"It seems fitting that you have the name of the Jedi turned Sith, Anakin Skywalker" he said with a grin.

"Grin while you can, my lord, soon everything will be taken from you" said Anakin.

"Do you mean the destruction of my second Death Star? Your pathetic friends will arrive and the shield will still be up" said Sidious. "You see I am aware of your little operation and as we speak my best troops are waiting for your rebel friends on Endor."

Anakin and Luke were both surprised but the succeeded in keeping their faces passive.

"All your friends will be slaughtered, and there is nothing you can do about it" said Sidious happily. Anakin glanced down at his lightsaber that sat on either side of Sidious and he could feel Luke thinking the same.

"Take it, strike me down I am defenseless" said Sidious as if reading their thoughts.

"Gladly" said Anakin giving into his hatered.

A voice inside him screamed NO but he was beyond the point of reason. Summoning the force he grabbed his lightsaber as he flipped into the air. Luke did the same but his blade connected with Vader's.

Anakin ignited his blade and prepared to strike, when Sidious unleashed a deadly amount of lightning. "Good use your anger, and hatred. Strike me down and take my place as a full Sith."

Anakin listened to his words and began to regain control of his emotions. Sensing Luke was in a battle he flipped backwards, avoiding the lightning and landing next to Luke.

"Father I know there is good in you" protested Luke but Vader retaliated by bringing his blade upon Luke. Anakin intervened and parried the attack. Unleashing his anger Vader force pushed Anakin over the railing. Anakin swung but as he was pushed backwards his blade caught the support rail, knocking down the structure.

Luke and Vader continued to duel in the darkness, their lightsabers illuminating the space. Anakin waited in the shadows for the right moment.

"You cannot win, son" spoke Vader as he blocked an attack from Luke. "Unleash your anger and you will have a power unlike any before."

"No father, I do not wish to fight you" said Luke flipping backwards, putting space between them.

"Son, your thoughts betray you. They dwell on your friends, and your...sister" said Vader surprised. "So you have a twin sister. If you will not join me perhaps she will"

"Noo!" shouted Luke charging back at Vader and engaging in battle.

"Then she will die on the planet with the rest of them" he spat. This time Anakin came out and charged Vader. They continued the battle as they began to push the battle onto a walkway over the reactor.

"Luke continued his vicious assault on Vader. Luke hammered at Vader's saber arm until it was cut off. Anakin reacted quickly by force summoning the lightsaber. Luke however noticed Vader's mechanical had and looked at his own. _Was he becoming what his father had become?_

Anakin however was having no such revelation. Forming a scissor like cross with the lightsabers, he moved in on Vader's head.

"Good Anakin, kill him" said Sidious as he came down the stairs. "Kill him now!"

Vader's mind went back in time. A time when he was not Vader but Anakin Skywalker...

_Anakin had just taken the hands of Dooku and now had him kneeling before him. The same position he was in now. Palpatine had ordered the same of him then and he complied, and committed his first cold blooded murder._

Back in the Present...

"Do IT!" said Sidious getting agitated.

Anakin looked at his father. He thought of Obi-Wan, Yoda, Leia, and his mother. His father had told him many stories and one was how he defeated the sith Count Dooku. Anakin had a confused look on his face but finally deactivated his lightsabers.

"No" answered Anakin.

"What?"

"You see he, like I, is a Jedi like our father before us" said Luke.

"It is a pity" said Sidious. Suddenly his fingers emitted an electrical shock. Before Anakin could ignite his saber both Luke, and he were hit with the current.

Vader gradually returned to his master's side. "You will die Skywalkers, you will die" said Sidious as he continued his slow torment and eventual death of the Skywalker twins.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the planet, Han, Leia, and the rebels had just exploded the command center. Suddenly Leia doubled over in indescribable pain.

"Leia, are you alright?" asked Han taking notice and coming to her side.

"I don't know what it is" she panted. Then she realized what was happening. "Luke and Anakin are in pain"

"What, what does this have to do with them" said Han a little defensively.

"Luke and Anakin...are my brothers" she said with a grin at Han's dumbstruck expression.

* * *

Back at the Death Star...

Sidious continued his torture of the twins.

"Father!" called out Luke. "Help me"

Vader looked at the scene. His mask hid his features but his expression was one of conflict. "_They are your sons...Your and Padme's son" spoke the voice of Anakin Skywalker inside Vader's head._

Suddenly the emperor was lifted off the ground as Vader grabbed him as his body became electrified. Getting the strength he finally tossed him over the edge into the reactor core.

Anakin and Luke slowly got up and went to their father's aid.

"I knew you could do it" said Anakin.

"Father we must get you out of here" said Luke as he noticed Vader's breathing was getting worse than before.

"Come on Luke we can take him on that shuttle" said Anakin. Suddenly the Death Star shook and an alarm sounded. "Hurry they've begun their run on the Death Star."

Anakin and Luke combine their efforts in pulling Vader to the ship, but he wasn't a light man, and the suit didn't help. Luke and Anakin stopped at the ramp of the ship for breathe.

"My sons, leave me" said Anakin Skywalker.

"Father you'll make it if Luke would pull harder" joked Anakin Jr.

Anakin gave a chuckle. "Anakin please remove my helmet so I may look upon the both of you with my own eyes"

"But Father you'll die" protested Luke.

"I think that is inevitable, son" replied Anakin. So Anakin Jr did as his father told him and removed his helmet.

Anakin gave a grin as he looked upon the faces of his children, who looked so much like him. "Tell your sister I hope she can forgive me" he spoke. Anakin and Luke simply nodded. "Now I am complete" said Anakin.

"Father" said Luke but they both knew he had gone.

After boarding the ship they barely escaped the explosion and out of the side view they could see the Millennium Falcon escaping the Death Star. But they couldn't return just yet.

* * *

Anakin and Luke set fire to their father's Vader suit in traditional Jedi way.

"I wish I could've known him as Anakin Skywalker" said Anakin looking towards the sky.

"We did for the last moments of his life" replied Luke gazing at the bonfire.

After the ritual Luke and Anakin returned to the victory celebration where they were greeted with music. The three Skywalkers embraced in a hug. Han and Lando also greeted them as they came in.

Anakin and Luke looked off to the side to see the force images of Yoda, and Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi. Slowly the image of a young Anakin Skywalker came into view. Anakin and Luke smiled at the sight of their father.

Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight, had returned to the force.

* * *

**Superdigidude**: Alright there it is my spin on the end of the trilogy but never fear this is not the end of this story. It _**will**_ go on!

I apologize if this seemed to follow along the lines of the actual movie too much but I couldn't think of anyways to change some things.

Anyway one more **IMPORTANT** announcement. If you would like to add your own character (ex: jedi for the new jedi order or something like that) send me their info such as name, race, personality, role, and description. I will keep it open for one to two weeks if the feedback is good, other wise I will continue with the story of the Skywalker Triplets.


	6. A New Beginning

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER chapter 6**

**Superdigidude: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Summary: **Almost a year has passed since the Rebel Alliance defeated the Empire. The past year was spent on destroying the last remnants of the Empire. A New Republic was formed as Leia became Chief of State. Luke continued his job as pilot and Jedi Master while Anakin went off to look for an apprentice to train. Now the three Skywalkers are meeting again after the time period but trouble always follows...

* * *

"There's Coruscant" said Anakin to his apprentice. They were in a starship coming back from one of the outer rim planets were a uprising was beginning. Anakin had to refer to, as his father would say, aggressive negotiations.

"_I'll be seeing Leia for the first time and months, and Luke its been a good while" thought Anakin. "I've received so many missions from the presidents office yet I never get to see her. Oh well, best to focus on the present."_

"Reminising about your sister and brother?" asked the voice of his father. It wasn't uncommon for him to have a conversation with his father who had entered the force.

"Yea, I missed Han, and Leia's wedding, I'm hoping she'll forgive me" replied Anakin.

"Master, I've given them the landing codes, so we can head onto the senatorial building" reported his padawan.

"Alright, thanks" said Anakin with a grin.

His padawan, Teus Secura, had been with him for about six months. When Anakin meet him he was on a mission on Dantooine, and Teus was having problem's with authorities. Anakin sensed his force potentiental and having the same last name as the Twi'lek Jedi Jnight, Aayla Secura, was no coincidence.

Teus was a human however, and his black hair stod spiked as he stood at about 5'6. He wore more casual clothing until Anakin somewhat forced the traditional Jedi robes upon him.

Now they were pulling into a docking bay near the senate, and Leia's office.

"Now try not to abnormal" said Anakin.

"Why would I ever do that?" asked Teus with a slight grin.

:"Or any pranks" said Anakin with a smile, he knew his padawan well.

Anakin heard a familiar growl as they entered the building.

"Chewie?" he said knowing the call from anywhere. Soon he was pulled into a crushing but friendly hug by the wookie.

"Come on, Chewie let the man breathe" said Han as Anakin caught view of the smuggler.

"Hey, Han, I've heard Leia's turning you into a respectable guy" mocked Anakin.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid" replied Han with a grin. "Who's your friend?"

"This is, Teus, another force user. We gotta rebuild the Jedi someday right?"

"That reminds me Luke should be here soon" said Han as they began to head towards the office.

"Speaking of my brother, hows my sister? Is she still mad about the?"

"Oh yea" replied Han. "You're in for it"

"That's what I figured" replied Anakin. "Teus why don't you go check out Coruscant, keep your comlink on."

'Alright Master" replied Teus, happy to have some free time.

"Well here we are" said Han as he began to punch in the pass-code. "You first"

Anakin gave a fearful look before walking through the door. "Hello?" he called. Suddenly he ducked as an object flew over-head and smashed into the door.

"Don't worry, its not you, probably just the hormones" shouted Han over the smashing objects.

"Hormones?" questioned Anakin but Han didn't answer.

After some yelling Han finally got Leia to calm down. Anakin came in and received a shocking hug from Leia. He looked over her shoulder at Han and he mouthed, "hormones".

"It's good to see you again" said Anakin as he took a step back.

"I know I thought it would be another lifetime before I saw you" joked Leia as they went to get a seat on the couch.

"So what's this talk about hormones?" asked Anakin.

"Well we wanted to wait for Luke but since you asked...I'm pregnant" said Leia happily. Anakin stood there for a moment before he began celebrating with her.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle?"

"Yea" she replied.

"How far along are you?" he questioned.

"Not far, only a few months" she answered. "But enough about that, what have you been up to for the past year?"

"Well, I got a jedi apprentice" he replied.

"Are you and Luke gonna start a new Jedi Order for the Republic?" asked Leia interested.

"That's the idea, but I'll wait for Luke so we can discuss the details: replied Anakin and as if on cue, Luke walked into the room.

"Hey, bro" said Anakin pulling him into a hug.

"Long time no see" replied Luke. "How's the padawan?"

"So far so good" replied Anakin. "He's out in the city."

After more greetings , Leia told Luke the news and he was even more ecstatic if not more. Then Anakin began to tell stories of some of his missions, as did Luke.

"Han, I was on Corellia, recently" said Anakin.

"Really, no trouble right?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know-" Anakin stopped mid-sentence and put his drink down as did Luke.

"Do you sense that?" asked Luke.

"Yea, site of the old Jedi Temple?" asked Anakin.

"I think so" replied Luke and with that they headed out in full sprint towards the hanger.

"What's going on?" asked Leia.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this" said Han as they headed after the twins.

* * *

Anakin hopped in the drive seat and as soon as Luke was in he took off.

"Do you think, it's a Sith?" asked Anakin as he swerved in and out of traffic.

"Maybe, might just be a Dark Jedi or evil presence" replied Luke as the half destroyed Temple came closer and closer. One of the buildings spires had collapsed and another one was visibly cracking.

Anakin took a dive downward as he headed for the main entrance. Drawing their, hoods over there heads they entered the Temple.

"Can you pin point it?" asked Anakin.

"Not exactly but it's close" said Luke in a low voice.

They proceeded further into the temple, when Anakin's senses kicked in. "Stop" he said almost a whisper. Luke halted and looked in the direction of his brother.

Bodies still literered the ground, and above one of the bodies, was a cloaked figure. He was bent over and went he stood erect he picked up a lightsaber. Anakin nodded to Luke and they came out.

"Under the order of the New Republic, reveal yourself" demanded Anakin as he kept one hand on his lightsaber.

The figure seemed startled but his face was concealed. Without wasting another second he took off in full sprint. Luke and Anakin quickly followed but the mysterious man, entered a turbo-lift.

"I'm still amazed they work" commented Anakin.

"Come on" said Luke as they headed for another turbo-lift.

As they exited on the highest floor they looked around cautiously. Luke kept his lightsaber in his hand ready to strike. Suddenly the figure emerged out of a room, obviously unaware of them because it was only when he looked in their direction did he start to run again.

He ran down the corridor, with the Skywalkers hot on his heels. Soon he entered a circular room with many chairs in it, but without a second thought he jumped out the window. Anakin and Luke stopped for a second, but then Anakin followed the man out the window.

Luckily for the man he had a speeder waiting for him and flew off, leaving Anakin staring off at the transport and falling.

Unfortunatly Anakin didn't have a speeder waiting and looked down worridly. Suddenly a familiar face came into view. Anakin changed his position and fell into the car.

"You owe me one kid" said Han from the driver seat.

"Where's Luke" asked Leia.

"He's still up there" reported Anakin pointing to the highest spire.

* * *

Back with Luke...

Luke looked around the unfamiliar room but it somehow felt familiar. The chairs the room, something was just familiar to him.

"Hey, Luke" called Han.

Luke looked up to see Han, Leia, and Anakin in a speeder by the window. "What's up?" asked Anakin.

"nothing" said Luke shaking his head as he headed for the speeder. "There's just something familiar about that room."

"Well come on, kid" said Han.

"I better contact my padawan, let him know what happen" said Anakin as he pulled out his comlink.

As Anakin did that Luke told Han and Leia of the intruder.

"Sounds like a new villain" said Han while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well we need to stop him" said Leia, a little concerned. Luke knew what she was thinking. This guy could potentially become another Palpatine. Which made it all more important to get this guy and find out his motives.

"Well it was a fun break while it lasted" said Anakin returning to the conversation. "But it looks like the Skywalkers are back in business, along with Han and Chewie."


	7. Yavin 4

**ANOTHER SKYWALKER **chapter 7

**Superdigidude: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters**

**Summary: **Almost a year has passed since the Rebel Alliance defeated the Empire. The past year was spent on destroying the last remnants of the Empire. A New Republic was formed as Leia became Chief of State. Luke continued his job as pilot and Jedi Master while Anakin went off to look for an apprentice to train. Now the three Skywalkers are meeting again after the time period but trouble always follows...

* * *

"So how do we find this guy? We don't even now where he went" said Han and Chewie growled in agreement.

"I don't know but there was defiantly something different about him" said Anakin. "What do you think Luke?"

They turned to hear Luke's opinion to see that he was zoned out. "Luke are you okay?" asked Leia in a soft voice.

"That room" said Luke still in a trance like state. "Something happen in that room that changed the path of our father."

"What do you mean?" asked Anakin intrigued.

"When we were in that chamber room I felt a strong force presence" Luke tried to explain.

"Look I'm as interested in the force as anyone else but our main concern is this mysterious villain" said Han trying to get back on track.

"Alright, why don't Leia and Han try and find out about this new 'threat'" said Anakin. "And me and Luke can look into whatever look is getting through the force."

"Alright, I'll see if any of my old smuggling buddies, have heard of this guy" said Han with a nod.

"Do we really have to separate? This is supposed to be a reunion" protested Leia.

"I'll get my padawan and we can head to the Jedi Temple" said Anakin as he walked off.

"What is this place, Master?" asked Teus.

"This is the old Jedi Temple, you might've been trained here if it weren't for the empire" said Anakin as they headed to the turbolifts.

Anakin looked around and grimaced as he saw blaster burns in the wall. Lightsaber marks, even bodies around the temple. He hated knowing his father was partly if not wholly responsible for it.

"We're here" announced Luke as they came to the top floor.

Anakin looked at Teus who was taking in the surroundings. He didn't show any emotion but Anakin knew he was taking it in. They came to the doors as they slid in they entered. The three force users stepped into the middle of the circle like so many Jedi before them.

Luke and Anakin felt through the force and it was unbelievably strong here. Anakin took a step back as he turned and saw his father sitting in his council chair, looking as young as he did then.

"So you have returned to the Jedi Temple" spoke Skywalker.

"Father, what is this place?" asked Luke. "Why is the force so strong here?"

"This place is where the almost every great Jedi once gathered. I was the only one who wasn't ready" said Anakin a somewhat sad expression.

"Anakin, are you still putting yourself down?" asked another voice which turned out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi in another chair.

"Sorry master" said Anakin like an obedient padawan.

"What's going on Master?" asked Teus with a confused look.

"Ah, a padawan, have you?" asked the familiar voice of Yoda.

"Okay, who else is going to show up?" asked Anakin jr. impatiently causing the senior Jedi to laugh.

"Patience you have not learned yet" said Yoda.

"Master, Ben, Father, there's a new threat, is he a force user?" asked Luke.

"See this you cannot?" asked Yoda. "Be careful you must, if cloudy the future becomes."

"Could the dark side return?" asked Anakin Jr.

"Where there is good; evil will always be there, obvious or not" said Obi-Wan.

"Where's your sister?" asked Anakin randomly.

"She's with Han looking for the man" said Luke. Anakin slightly cringed when Luke said she was with Han.

"Wait, so Mrs. Solo, is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker?" asked Teus.

"Yea" said Anakin jr.

"So she's a Jedi too" he stated.

"Eventually Leia will harness her power, when she is ready" said Obi-Wan.

"Okay back to the point at hand" said Luke. "Any thoughts on where to start?"

"To Yavin 4 return" said Yoda. "After this meeting, no longer can we help. A personal journey this is."

Ironically the three Jedi bowed before the old Masters, just like the past Jedi would.

* * *

Meanwhile Han, Leia and Chewbacca had begun their search...

"Alright I've been able to call in a few favors" reported Han.

"And??" said Leia.

"Well we still don't have any leads on this guy" said Han. "But my buddy in air traffic said no ships of that type have left the planet."

Chewie made a growl. "That's right, he's still on the planet" said Han.

"Well great that narrows our search to billions of people" said Leia sarcastically.

"Chances are he's somewhere in the city underground, we can start there" said Han. "And Princess you may want to where a disguise."

"I know the drill by now, Han" said Leia as she went to change.

"Chewie listen, I've got a real lead I need you to check out" whispered Han as Leia left. "I just don't wanna in danger Leia."

Han explained the situation to Chewbacca before sending the wookie off on his mission.

* * *

"There it is Teus, Yavin 4" said Anakin as their startships came up on the moon.

"Let's land near the old temple, I've been having supplies sent here. Hopefully we can have a temple here one day" said Luke.

"Did you plan on telling me this?" asked Dave.

"Eventually" said Luke with a grin.

They entered the atmosphere and landed their ships. After getting everything settled they started on a plan.

"So I think we might be able to find some answer in some of the old ruins" said Luke. Slowly Luke's voice began to fade and Anakin felt light headed. Soon everything was a blur and there was a flash of red.

It was his father, then there was another person, a dark jedi. She was bald and had grayish skin, and wore black clothing. She was battling with two lightsabers while his father had one. Then Anakin lost his lightsaber but was able to get one of the siths. Then his father gave into the dark side, he began to hammer Venteress down like Luke had to Vader except he killed her.

Then Anakin was back with Luke and Teus.

"I think we should search the temple remains" said Anakin suddenly.

"Oook" said Teus looking at his master weirdly. Luke however knew something was up.

"Did you see anything?" Asked Luke remembering when Anakin had the visions of their mother and father.

"Just something about father fighting here during the clone wars" said Anakin casually. "It seemed like a dark side moment. He was fighting a dark force user but he used his anger and hate to win."

"It must mean something, the force wouldn't send you this vision for nothing" said Luke. At that moment Anakin realized something. Luke had grown wiser within the force through out the year. Sure Anakin might be stronger in lightsaber skills but Luke had a stronger understanding of the force.

"Master Skywalker, we've arrived" reported Teus. The came to a halt in front of the ancient stone doors. Teus was surprised they were still standing. "Doesn't look like there's a door panel" said Teus.

"No problem" said Anakin as he waved his hand and the doors opened easily.

They entered the ancient structure and noticed it was hardly lit with patches of sunlight shining through. "Teus do you have any glow sticks?" asked Luke. The padawan handed two to the master Jedi and with a snap they began to emit a green glow.

"There's not much here" said Anakin as he observed the walls in search of any wall drawings.

"I'd agree it seems-"Simultaneously the lightsaber of each Jedi flew into their hand. "You felt that I assume?"

"Yea a sudden shift in the force" replied Anakin as he looked around.

"Master, something's over here" called Teus. Anakin moved his lightsaber in the direction to give some light. The light revealed a body, Teus noticeable moved back. Anakin however couldn't believe it, it was the body of the sith in his vision.

"Whoever this is they're dead" said Luke.

"Then why would their still be a dark force signature?" asked Teus.

"The dark side is strong and can leave its stench in an area if it is present for a long enough time" answered Luke.

"This isn't were the force is coming from" said Anakin breaking from his thought.

"What makes you say that?" asked Luke.

"In my vision, this is the person father was fighting, that was over eighteen years ago" said Anakin. "She must have died on impact; she couldn't leave a force signature."

"Then the force signature is still here" said Teus becoming alert and looking around.

"Calm yourself young one, let yourself flow with the force and you will find the evil" instructed Luke sounding like Obi-Wan and Yoda.

They deactivated their lightsabers and began to summon the force. It was as if Anakin was blowing with the force through the temple. Every inch he could see and then he saw it.

Opening his eyes he activated his lightsaber and sprung into action. Right in time he blocked a slash towards Teus. Even with the illumination from the lightsaber, the attackers face was well covered. Luke was now next to Anakin and they were leading an assault. Anakin flipped behind the attack but his slash was blocked as was Luke's stab.

They continued their double team and the masked figure continued to block successfully. Then he took the offensive, he made a leg sweep at Anakin making him jump into the air, then using the force to push him into the distance. Now Luke was fighting alone. Now Luke was put on the defensive, however he was faring terrific. Not able to stand by any longer Teus jumped into battle.

The padawan was doing more bad then good however. Luke continuously had to protect him from suffering a severed limb. Sensing his lack of skill the assailant strongly kicked him in the chest and to the wall. Anakin was back in the action though not giving him a break. Now they were making their way onto the roof of the building. Luke and Anakin stood side by side clashing with the enemy moving backwards. Then Anakin had a flash in his eyes. His father was fighting the sith; at the same location he was fighting this man or woman. Anakin began to fall back as the flashes came to him again.

"Anakin are you alright?" asked Luke turning his head back. But this was enough for the enemy to force push Luke away and jump off the building and make his escape.

"Obviously he didn't want to kill us" said Luke, "Why would he want to engage in battle for no reason."

"Maybe he wanted to study our technique" said Anakin, who had recovered from the flashbacks.

"Did we get him?" asked Teus who came up holding his right arm.

"No, he got away" answered Luke.

"Hopefully Han, and Leia are having better luck" said Anakin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **so first things first. i have removed the last previous chapters, edited them to make them flow somewhat better and made it just one chapter instead of two small chapters. hopefully they are better and more descriptive. i'm going to try and go through and edit the rest of the chapters as well. enjoy (:

* * *

Anakin sat aboard their ship, his head in his hands. That last vision of the past had been quite a dozy. Despite it not being as detailed in length as his past flashbacks had been, for some reason this one seemed to convey more of an emotional detail. And to say his father's emotions of Yavin 4 had been strong was an understatement. In all his years of training under Vader, he had never felt an expression of emotion like he had in the vision he had witnessed.

"We're entering Coruscant's orbit again" informed Luke as he walked over to Anakin. "Let's hope Han had some better luck."

"That's all we can do" Anakin replied, looking over at his brother. "Whoever is behind this certainly knows what they're doing, that's for sure."

"Master, Captain Solo is sending a transmission" came the voice of his padawan through the comm.. Wheeling his seat around, Anakin allowed the transmission to come through. The glowing blue figure of Han Solo appeared before them.

_"Hello boys, have any luck?"_ asked Han in a low voice.

"No, not much" Luke replied.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Anakin with a suspicious look. "And where's Leia?" Han was certainly up to something or perhaps he already did it.

_"What I'm about to tell you, she doesn't know"_ Han spoke, leaning in close to the projector._ "Earlier I sent Chewbacca to the slums to see what he could find from some of our old smuggling connections."_

"Well, what did he find?" Luke questioned curiously.

_"Apparently, someone has been digging where most people wouldn't. They're asking for information on the old Jedi Order; even trying to keep tabs on you two. Now most smugglers know what can happen if it's traced back to them but some have admitted that they gave the information without a second thought. " _Han informed._ "Now if I remember correctly, giving someone want they want without second thought is a power of the force?"_

"Yes, to the weak minded" said Luke grimly. "Whoever this was, they were going to great extents, but for what?"

_"If these guys in the slums know about you two, I'm sure they have something on this guy"_ Han explained. _"Chewie's already on his way back, before you come to the apartment, just take a trip down there I'll send you the information to check things out."_

_"Alright. I'm sure we can handle things if they get nasty"_ said Anakin.

_"Well they don't give you those things for nothing"_ said Han referring to the lightsabers._ "I'll see you guys soon."_ With that Han cut the feed and left the Jedi Knights to plan. Things had certainly gotten a little more disturbing. The fact that information on not only Luke but Anakin was openly available in the slums wasn't comforting. However, with someone trying to poke around in the old Jedi history books, Luke wasn't sure which was worse.

"I guess we're headed to the slums"

* * *

Anakin, Luke, and Teus walked through the underground of Coruscant. They had decided to blend in with normal clothes instead of sticking out like a tuskan raider in the senate. Anakin had been to Coruscant only a few times before and in those times he rarely visited the slums. Even now he still had a un-Jedi like way of thinking he was above the slum dwellers.

"Can ye' spare some credits for an ol' beggar?" an old man asked Teus, scaring the young man.

"No he can't" Anakin said grabbing Teus by the arm and continuing to walk. "People down here aren't exactly together in the head, Teus."

"Just stay with us" agreed Luke. He was a little on edge himself, this being his first time as well. "We'd rather not have to use aggressive force."

"Yes, Masters" said Teus feeling scolded. Stopping, Luke pointed to the illuminated bar sign hanging above them. Recognizing the name as the one Han had sent them on the datapad, Anakin nodded and the trio headed in. Spotting a man sitting in the corner by himself, they made their way over.

"So you're the one's Solo sent, eh?" he asked. He showed no signs of friendliness towards them as they slid into the seats across from him.

"Yes" replied Luke. "Asrith I assume." Anakin rolled his eyes; if Luke talked like that around here they'd be discovered in seconds.

"That's me" he replied, grinning with pride. Obviously, like most smugglers, he was big on reputation. "So what can I help ya with?"

"We need to know, what you know about anyone who has been asking about the Jedi" Anakin said, his expression remaining calm and unchanged. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Asrith, who's grin had faded.

"It ain't too safe to talk about this information in the public" he said looking around. "Yer asking for some valuable information. Lives get taken for giving this stuff out!"

"You have nothing to fear from bounty hunters" said Luke giving him a questioning look.

"It ain't the bounty hunters I'm fearin'" he replied.

"You'll be heavily rewarded for this information" Anakin assured him, tossing a bag of credits across the table. "Now start talking.

The man seemed to consider the offer on the table for a second, quite literally. Grabbing the bag, he placed it in his inner pocket before glancing around once more. "Alright, it all started a few months after the fall of the empire; a man starting making a name for himself in the underground. No one knew who he was or where he came from, only that his trademark was wearing a black hood to cover his face. As the months continued so did the stories. His weapon of choice was a lightsaber, and apparently he wanted access codes into the old Jedi Temple. Now, not many people know these codes and even fewer are still alive" Asrith paused to observe the Jedi's faces. "Eventually someone coughed up the codes, willingly or not. That's when the guy just disappeared from the underground. No more victims or showing up mysteriously at bars. Just gone."

Luke sat there his face twisted in deep thought. He was thinking the same thing Anakin was. "Why would he want to get into the Temple so badly?" asked Anakin voicing his thoughts. "The place has been turned to practically rubble. The empire made sure there was nothing worthy of note in there."

'_The restricted section of the library in the temple' said the voice of Obi-Wan to Luke._

'What does that have to do with anything?' questioned Luke.

'_This section was meant for a Jedi Master's eyes only. It held everything from the beginnings of the Republic to documents on the Sith Wars and Sith holocrons' Obi-Wan explained._

'I guess that would be valuable information for our suspect.'

'_Indeed.'_

"I know what he wanted" said Luke suddenly, and startling the other two.

"What?" asked Anakin anxiously, wanting to know what his brother had just discovered.

"I'll tell you later" he said looking towards Asrith. "No offense."

"None taken" he replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks for the info" Anakin said tossing him another bag of credits.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Asrith replied, "And send Han and Chewie my regards."

"Can do" said Anakin as they left.

"Why didn't you just use the force, Master?" questioned Teus as they exited the bar.

"The force isn't always necessary, Teus" Anakin answered as Luke began to wave down an express speeder. "Sometimes it's better to deal with things in the commoners way. Keep ties for future use. People know you're going around wiping minds, they won't exactly want to be next."

"Plus he's a good guy. Even with the money, he didn't have to help us" Luke added. "A lot of people are still weary from the Empire days. Don't want to give out information." As the got into their transportation the young padawan nodded, understanding what the two Jedi were explaining to him.

During the cab ride they said nothing about the information they had just learned. Anakin knew better then to question what Luke had been talking about; you never knew who was listening in public cabs. It wasn't until they got off at Leia's apartment building that Luke explained his conversation with Obi-Wan.

"So he was after some Sith holocron" Anakin repeated, making sure he heard right.

"Most likely" Luke answered. "I don't think he was successful though."

"So if we find the location of some sith ruins, or sith artifacts; we might find out enemy" suggested Anakin as they entered the elevator to Leia and Han's room, instructing his padawan to stay on the ground level.

"Leia could probably get that for us" Luke said. "I'm sure the New Republic has it somewhere on file, if not we could search Palpatine's old files."

"Yeah, whatever the empire remnants didn't burn" said Anakin grimly. Even though Sidious was dead, the members of the empire had remained loyal. There was no doubt when news reached them of a removal from power they tried to get rid of as much as they could.

"Well we need to find this guy before he finds us again" Luke said as the door slid open to their apartment.

"Hello the door is un-" Anakin stopped as he looked at the condition of the house. Everything was scattered as if the house had been raided. Reaching out through the force he felt the presence of someone else in the other room. Nodding towards the guest room, Luke moved towards it while Anakin headed for the door that separated the living room and dinning room.

Walking towards the door he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, preparing for whatever lay beyond the doorway. Mentally counting to three he kicked the door in. almost simultaneously, a familiar red blaster bullet flew at him. In an instant the blue blade ignited, causing the bolt to defect into the wall leaving a sizzling burn. Unfortunately this slight distraction allowed a foot to press into his chest.

Surprised, he was knocked back and slumped against the wall, his lightsaber skidding across the floor. Glancing up, he had a chance to see his attacker. No features were revealed but he could clearly tell the man's profession: bounty hunter.

The armor he wore wasn't very distinctive, and had it not been for the blaster attack Anakin would've assumed he was a common nomad. The assassin wore a simple piece of chest armor, which was on top of normal clothes. A long red bandana covered his shoulders and extended down his back, also acting as a hood. His face was covered by a scarf, leaving only his eyes available. As for its lower attire, he wore a pair of shaggy brown pants that was covered with multiple brown buckles, which held multiple holsters, which held multiple guns. Obviously not a nomad.

"Surrender now Jedi" the bounty hunter spoke, causing Anakin to do a double take. The voice was clearly feminine, though slightly distorted. "Or I will have to use force" she raised her blaster again, threateningly.

"I think you've already done that" Anakin remarked, rising to his feet slowly. He looked across the room and saw his lightsaber out of the corner of his eye. 'Where the hell is Luke?'

"Stop" she commanded as Anakin was reaching his feet. He followed her instruction, placing his hands in the air. "Now you're going to give me the information I need."

"First, do you need it or does your employer need it? Second, I bet you're a pretty girl, nice teeth and all; why are you a bounty hunter?" Anakin stalled as he began extending his force awareness through the apartment, trying to find some semblance of life.

"The first is none of your business and the second doesn't concern you" she replied, her hand holding steady.

"Well when you're pointing a blaster at me, I think it does" Anakin shot back.

"You are really starting to irk me Jedi" she said as she aimed the blaster and fired a shot at the ground besides him.

"Whoa, cutting it a little close aren't you?" joked Anakin but the bounty hunter didn't find it amusing. However the sound of the shot did grab the attention of another Skywalker.

Before the she could say anymore Luke ran into the room, lightsaber at the ready. The bounty hunter looked up, obviously not expecting two Jedi. Anakin took this chance to call his lightsaber to his hand via the force. Igniting the blade he pointed it to the chest of his attacker.

"Now, would you like to tell us what you're doing ransacking the quarters of the President?" Luke questioned seriously, walking up to stand next to Anakin.

"Actually I wouldn't" she replied, backing away from Anakin's raised blade she turned toward the window and fired two quick shots, shattering it. Without a moment's hesitation she made a jump for it. Anakin made a grab for her but only succeeded in tearing her hood and revealing the upper half of her face.

She looked back at the brothers and Anakin froze up. She had blonde hair which brought out her suddenly noticeable blue eyes. Even though this was not much Anakin found it stopped him from moving. As time resumed she jumped out the window and was gone before Luke or Anakin could take a second glance.

"Nice job Luke" Anakin said sourly, looking down at the torn cloth in his hand. "What had you tied up?"

"Your brother in law was unconscious in the other room, I'm sorry" Luke said with added sarcasm on the last part. "I guess our Dark Jedi is invoking the help of some bounty hunters."

_'Sounds like Vader'_ Anakin thought grimly. "Is Han alright? Where's Leia?"

"Han's got a few bruises; I think his main wound is his pride so it's probably best if we don't tell him it was a woman. "As for Leia, Han sent her off with Chewbacca to keep her safe."

"Glad to see Han's using his head now" joked Anakin, hoping that Han hadn't heard his remark.

"What's that!" came a voice from the other room. Han walked in slowly with a pack of ice to his head. "You know my ears weren't damaged enough to here that last comment."

"What? I was just congratulating you on protecting my sister" Anakin covered up.

"Uh-huh, speaking of which, we should go find them" Han replied.

"Alright, Anakin and I are going to head down to street level. See if anyone saw this bounty hunter" Luke replied as they went out the door.

"So what do you think she was looking for?" Anakin asked as they entered the elevator.

"I'm not sure but we need to find out quickly, this is starting to make me very uneasy" Luke replied. "It's one thing to come after us Jedi but another to go after defenseless people."

"I don't think Han would appreciate being called defenseless, but I see your point." Anakin said. "Something about a bounty hunter attacking a political figure just seems familiar."

Before Luke could say anything else Anakin's comlink began to beep. "Go ahead Teus."

"Master we have a little problem down here" Teus reported over the link.

"How little?" Anakin glanced over at his brother, both afraid of his padawan's reply.

"Well that depends if you think Dark Jedi in the streets is a little problem" Teus replied.

There was no reply because at that instance the elevator doors opened and he could see that his padawan's words were right. Although it was not a fleet; there was not only one but multiple Dark Jedi cutting their way through the streets of Coruscant.

It seemed like some of the people were not even aware of what was taking place. Of course they were stealthy, it came naturally with training, but it seemed that the citizen's were barely noticing it unless it happened near them. A simply shriek soon changed all of that. Anakin took his lightsaber off of his belt as people began to run in different directions.

"It's been a while since we fought sith" he called over to Luke, making his way through the crowd. Unfortunately they were flowing against the wave of beings. "About a year if I can count right."

"I'm not so sure they're sith" Luke said. Realizing they were getting nowhere fast, he summoned the force beneath him and leapt into the air.

"Either way, we have a job to do" Anakin replied following suit.

Neither of them had ever seen such a thing. In fact, Anakin had never seen this many people wielding a lightsaber before. There was a considerable amount of Dark Jedi in the streets. Anakin did notice that they were not particularly the best swordsman, but they knew how to handle it and that was bad enough.

"Whoever's behind this, they aren't as subtle as the late Emperor was in his quest to conquer the galaxy" Anakin remarked, thinking over their options.

"Yes, this seems more like the stories of the clone wars I used to read" Luke said thoughtfully.

"We can think about this later, these guys need to be dealt with." with that Anakin somersaulted into the air, his brother doing the same. They landed on a clear path of sidewalk. By now the screaming crowds were dwindling away, far beyond their current position.

Throwing his rode to the floor, Anakin pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He always found that thing a hassle when in a battle. Igniting his lightsaber, he prepared to see just how much a threat these 'Dark Jedi' were. Immediately an opponent was upon him. The attackers initial blows were easily parried. The man then followed up with a sloppy swing intended to behead Anakin. Instead he ducked it while slashing at his legs, rendering him unable to fight. Retrieving the man's lightsaber Anakin sliced it in two. Then came a warning through the force. Raising his blade over his head he blocked an attacker from behind. The fighter pulled back his blade and swung down hard. Anakin however summoned the force and flipped over him and landed softly. As he raised his hand he gathered the force around him. With a blast Anakin sent the man flying backwards and successfully knocked him unconscious.

Luke battled on the other side more swiftly. Although the brothers' skill with a lightsaber was close to equal, Luke's style differed from Anakin's. Luke was more graceful with his moves, and he did not dwell in showing off. This reflected his teachers, Obi-Wan and Yoda. While Anakin on the other hand was more aggressive like his father once was. The triplet also had a knack for showing off. If a bystander had been watching the two Jedi and he had been alive during the Clone Wars. They might compare the twins to a modern day Kenobi and Skywalker.

Luke clashed with a Dark Jedi but sensed another coming from behind. He ducked and the two enemies collided with each other. Luke surveyed the field; the majority of dark jedi had been taken out relatively easy and only a few stood standing. As Luke stood there he felt a blast from the force and was sent skidding backwards. He looked towards the source and saw a cloaked figure that seemed familiar. Summoning a lightsaber the figure ignited the blood red blade. He ran towards Luke raising yelling in his attack. Luke readied himself however Anakin appeared in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind. I missed out on some of that last battle" said Anakin with a confident smirk.

"I think it's better if we battle him together" Luke insisted.

"I'll call for help when I need it" Anakin brushed him off and taking a step forward. Sighing, Luke rose to his feet, ready to jump at the slightest sign of his brother needing help. Looking around he saw Teus had succeeded in securing the last of the civilians were far from their location.

"Round two, you won't escape this time" Anakin said as he readied himself. Raising his blade they clashed twice before pausing. After that both fighters became a blur to the normal eye. Yet to those who could keep pace, it was an elegant dance. The sith stabbed to the left and Anakin blocked to the left. When Anakin swung right, the enemy parried right. Emerging himself into force he let it guide his movements. As the sith pressed on, Anakin allowed himself to assume a more defensive stance for the first time. Blocking another of his overhead slashes; the Jedi took the chance to kick in him in the chest.

Stumbling backwards, Anakin quickly shifted to offense and advanced on his opponent. His progressed was halted however as a blaster bolt screeched by his face.

"Look who's returned" Anakin remarked turning to see his new attacker.

However the sith took this as a chance to attack. "Look out!" Luke cried as the lightning poured from the finger tips of the sith and through the veins of Anakin. With a jolt he was sent skidding across the ground.

"Go..after.." Anakin coughed as Luke ran to his side.

"We need to get you out of here" his brother insisted. By the time he was able to get back to his feet, the Sith was long gone. "Great."


End file.
